Morgana's Aphrodisiac
by jenpen37
Summary: After capturing Merlin in the forest, Morgana has some surprising plans for the young warlock. Warning: Explicit


Morgana's Aphrodisiac

Morgana looked at the man in front of her. Hanging in chains from the ceiling, his head drooped forward in deep slumber. His messy black hair lay in disarrayed curls, covering the flawless pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. This was the boy who thwarted her every move, this clumsy, goodhearted idiot who was once her friend. Looking back to when he first arrived in Camelot, even then he somehow managed to stumble through the citadel and claim the affections of everyone he met. How could they not. His idiocy and loyalty was unparalleled, and for some reason even the spoilt Prince refused to let him too far out of sight.

How easy it was to fall for him, to trust him with my most trusted and dangerous secret. To know that throughout the loneliness and fear, he would always be there for comfort. He would hold me in his arms and whisper sweet nothings, until the nightmares and fear would dissipate like smoke into the air. He loved me then, I am sure of it. And when my dreams were not filled with blood and evil, I saw beautiful pale arms hold me close and kiss me deeply.

But then there was Morgause, my sister, my family. She could teach me how to control my magic and could understand my every feeling. How I hated Uther and everything that he stood for. I never thought that Merlin would betray me. My Merlin. But I'll never forget that look in his eyes, filmed over with unshed tears as I clutched my choking throat. I lay dying in his arms, my heart breaking with a sorrow that I could not measure.

I thought that he would be taken in by my acting, as so many of those foolish men did. I suppose that I should not be surprised by him anymore, by his alarming awareness of the truth. For a year we danced around each other; plans made and thwarted, attacks defended, magics countered by unseen forces. And so here we are, and he is finally my prisoner, mine to do as I command. I sit by the fire, looking at his ethereal beauty. Perhaps now I can take what I want, what I wanted all those years ago.

Amongst my potions and glass bottles lies a powerful aphrodisiac, one which could make even my deadliest enemy want me with a raging desire. Free from the restraints of being the ward of the King, and stuck here in this hovel with only the occasional visit from the traitorous Agravaine for company, I can finally feel the pleasure of a man's touch. And Merlin's guilt afterwards would provide amusing entertainment.

I wake him up with a bucket of water, and watch the drops slide down his silken hair. His eyes, bluer than the deepest ocean, catch mine and watch me warily. I go and get the healing potions, and slip the aphrodisiac into my pocket. He expects to die, perhaps even torture. He will know my plans soon enough. My eyes glow golden as I clean and heal the wound on his shoulder. With my back to him, I slip the aphrodisiac into a glass of water.

"Drink this," I said. "It's just water," I say in response to his suspicious glance.

I bring the cup to his lips and watch his adam's apple bob as he gulps the potion down. It's only a matter of time before the aphrodisiac begins to take effect.

"What do you want with me," he gasps.

"All in good time," I reply.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with," he demands.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy."

He glares at me and falls silent.

"You know there was once a time that I would have trusted you with anything," I said. "When you were the one person that I could rely on. I never expected you to betray me like that. How does it feel to know that you are responsible for the person that I have become."

"I am sorry for what I did, but don't give me the credit for that. If I had to go back, I would make the same decision that I did then. Arthur, and the Kingdom, are more important that the life of one person, even if that person was you."

I sneered and walked over to the fire.

"I loved you once," I heard him say behind me. "You always were the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, and I was honoured that you cared for me. I savoured every glance, every touch, every kindness that you gave me. I would have done anything for you, save for following you down the path of evil."

"Well soon you'll have your wish. Ever since you condemned me to live in this hovel I find myself yearning for some human comfort. And now you can give me what I once dreamed of."

As I spoke I looked over at him and noticed his breeches start to strain at the laces. His pale skin began to flush and his eyes began to deepen. The potion was beginning to take effect, and I was planning to enjoy every moment of it. I stood up and slowly began to walk towards him. His eyes tracked my every movement, lust and fear warring for dominance in their gaze. I drew my finger down his chest, across his stomach and stopping just below his navel. He began to tremble at my touch, and his skin became feverish.

"What have you done to me," he asked.

"Just given you a little encouragement," I replied.

Slowly I moved forward and pressed my lips gently against his. They were slightly chapped, but soft. He gave a small whimper and I drew back to look at him. He was tense, obviously trying to fight the emotions just bubbling under the surface.

"Look at me," I commanded. His eyes remained closed. "Look at me," I demanded again.

He opened his eyes, and lost the battle within himself. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, his mouth moving over mine, straining deeply at the chains holding him back. I felt his tongue move along the lines of my lips, demanding entry. He let out an animalistic growl as I opened my mouth and he took over. I felt my knees buckle and my senses implode as pleasure soared through me. Who knew that Merlin, the idiotic manservant, would be so talented at kissing? I felt my magic course through me and the chains restraining him fall to the floor, just as his arms came down and tightened around me.

We continued kissing as his hands began to fumble with my laces, and release my breasts to the cool air. He left my lips swollen and moved his mouth to my neck. Shivers raced through me as he sucked on my neck and his fingers found my nipples. Suddenly my back hit the wall rather roughly as his mouth finally found my nipples. I cried out as he sucked one of the hardened nipples into his mouth. I did not notice his other hand reaching under my dress, but I screamed out in pleasure as his hand found my dripping centre. I lost track of his fingers as they moved around me, sliding deep inside and crossing my swollen nub.

Suddenly his mouth left my nipples to the cold air and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling before me, moving under my dress. I opened my legs wider as his entire mouth covered my mound. At the first touch of his tongue I screamed out my pleasure to the forest, knowing that there was no one to hear us. I felt his tongue move deep inside me, as if trying to reach something hidden deep in my core. I began to babble incoherently as his fingers joined the fray, twisting and moving around and leaving unimaginable pleasure in their wake. As his fingers continued moving, his tongue made his way to my nub, sucking and bathing it in the fiery furnace of his mouth.

The intense feelings began to grow and I began to struggle needlessly against his shoulders. Desperate for something, but knowing not what, I began to plead for mercy.

"Please . . . please," I screamed, and he began to focus on bringing me to completion. His fingers began darting in and out rapidly and his tongue was sucking frantically. I closed my eyes and screamed as waves of pure pleasure swept through my entire body. I dimly felt Merlin climb up my body and start to remove my dress completely, leaving me naked as the day I was born. I opened my eyes and saw him standing before me, looking me up and down with pure arousal lining his face. I opened my arms and he dived on my mouth, kissing me passionately. I could taste myself on my tongue, and suddenly I felt tingles begin again in my nether regions.

I felt the roughness of Merlin's clothes drag across my naked skin, and I felt an overwhelming desire to see my mate in full. I dragged his shirt up his chest and broke our kiss to slip it over his head. As our lips re-joined, I moved my fingers to the laces on his breeches and pushed them down his hips. He quickly wriggled out of his breeches before moving his hands to my bottom and lifting me against him. I crossed my legs behind his waist and he carried me over to my bed and laid me on top of the covers. He moved my hands up to the pillows and held them there as he devoured my lips, neck and breasts. With all of my power, I had never before felt so defenceless. I became consumed with lust as erotic sensations soared through my body.

They suddenly stopped as I looked up and saw him gazing down at me. I rolled him over so I was straddling his legs, and looked down on him. His skin was pale with luminous beauty, flawless and soft. He was surprisingly muscled, hidden beneath those baggy clothes. My breath caught as I first gazed upon his member, large and thick and pulsing with need. I took it in my hand and felt the soft skin covering a pole harder than rock. As I clutched it a small drab of white liquid pooled out of the top, and I felt a sudden need to taste it. Salty cream melted in my mouth as I took more of his length down my throat.

I smirked with pleasure as he squirmed and shouted above me – twisting with a pleasure that I caused. He let out a growl and I suddenly found myself on my back with him looming above me. I felt his hardness begin to prod at my nether regions and knew that this was the moment that I had been waiting for. I spread my legs and he tugged them up around his hips, then reached down and guided his member into my core. I felt it penetrating me, pausing when it reached my barrier, before ploughing through suddenly. Pain ripped through me and I suddenly cried out. He stopped, buried to the hilt inside me, his eyes clenched shut in restraint. He opened his eyes and gazed down on me, and slowly began to move in slow, short thrusts. The pain began to recede and a familiar pleasure began to build in my bones.

"Faster . . . harder," I began to moan, and he responded by drawing out until only the head remained, before slamming back inside me.

"Ahhhhh . . ." I screamed, as his thrusts became faster and faster.

I could feel his hardness inside me, moving deeper and deeper with every plunge. His knee dropped and his next movement suddenly hit something that sent waves of pure pleasure shooting through me. I screamed as I came on his cock.

I came back to awareness to find him still hard and deep inside me. I looked in his eyes and saw him smirking above me.

"Oh, we're not done yet," he warned dangerously, as he pulled out, flipped me over onto my hands and knees and plunged back inside me. He moved with lightning speed, thrusting inside me faster and faster. Despite having come twice already, I could feel pleasure starting to move once again through my body. My insides were burning with the furious pounding of his cock. My skin was sensitive, and I could feel his fingers digging into my hips and his balls swinging into my nub; harder and harder. Behind me, Merlin grunted and growled, his head falling back in pleasure.

He pulled me up to him so we were kneeling with my back to his chest. He carried on moving deep inside me as his teeth dug into my neck like a pair of rutting horses. His hands went dancing around my stomach, one moving up to pinch my nipples while the other drifted down and clenched my nub between his fingers. This final assault caused by the fierce thrusts of his cock, the pain-pleasure of his teeth and fingers on my neck and nipples, and the sensations on my nub let free the consuming pleasure. The world shrank down to this bed, this hovel, and then erupted in a display of dancing lights and sound. The mingled cries of Merlin and Morgana combined in this moment, as he exploded inside her and she found this long awaited moment of pure joy with this man that she secretly longed for.

The couple then fell to the sheets in exhausted slumber.

Morgana awoke the next morning with her head cushioned on Merlin's shoulder and her leg entwined between his. She recalled the previous night, and noted the dull burning between her legs.

Last night had surpassed even her wildest imaginings, and she looked down at the man beside her with contemplation. Perhaps tomorrow she would think of a way to use him against Arthur and find a way to bring Camelot to its knees, but for now she had other plans. Using her magic she tied Merlin's hands to the headboard of her bed, restraining him once more. She smiled inwardly and began to move down his body.

She had found ecstasy in Merlin's arms, and was unwilling to give it up.


End file.
